The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same.
In general, manufacturing a semiconductor package includes three processes: a semiconductor chip manufacturing process, an electrical inspection process, and a packaging process. During the semiconductor chip manufacturing process, elements such as transistors, a resistors, and capacitors are formed on a wafer. During the electrical inspection process, semiconductor chips are inspected electrically to differentiate between good and bad semiconductor chips. The packaging process protects the brittle semiconductor chips from externally applied shock and/or vibration
The semiconductor package with the semiconductor elements is applied to personal computers, television receivers, home appliances, information and communication equipment, and the like.
In recent years, developments in semiconductor packaging technology have led to a “chip scale package” having a size no more than 100-105% of a semiconductor chip. These developments have also led to a “stack semiconductor package” in which a plurality of semiconductor chips and/or semiconductor packages are stacked. The “stack semiconductor package” is able to improve data storage capacity and data processing speed.